


One Night

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy's awake in bed, reflecting on intimate moments between him and Steve.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bad case of insomnia....

One Night 

 

Somewhere in the darkening distance, an owl hooted and the sound echoed softly through the open window of Steve Harrington's bedroom. And the moonlight shed its frosty glitter all over the room, making the walls and the soft carpet glow a beautiful, bright blue silver. It was late in December, so the wind that invited itself into the room was thick and cold, needles with ice that made the occupants of the bed shift slightly under the dark blue blanket. One of them was awake while the other slept in a peaceful grace, the sound of the wind drowning out the soft sounds of breathing. 

Billy sighs softly, turning on his side to admire the naked boy deep in slumber beside him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Steve liked to sleep on his stomach, like a baby, with his face planted in his pillow. It was awfully endearing and although Billy would never say it out loud, he loved watching Steve sleep. He just looked so young and peaceful with his eyes closed, his mouth not pulled into a tight line and hair a wild oasis of soft chestnut kitten fur. 

Blue eyes gazed lower and lower until he could make out dark purple bruises on pale, creamy skin. There was a couple on the nape of his neck, just near where his hair brushed low. Billy put those there, along with the other bruises across his shoulder blades. His hand slides over of its own volition, and traces the smooth skin, Steve's beautiful neck, to his shoulder, it slides the blanket further down his back, until it's completely off, revealing everything to Billy's hungry eyes. 

"Jesus pretty boy," He murmurs to himself, eyeing the practically liquid ridges and dips and curves of Steve's back and the perky slopes of his butt. He can't help but rub his palm across it and squeeze the gorgeous fucking thing. Steve lets out a small grunt and squirms a little before settling again. There's a shallow breath and then...

"You always watch me when I'm sleeping Hargrove?" 

It's a whisper but it surprises Billy and makes him blink stupidly for a full ten seconds. Steve still hasn't turned around but Billy can hear the dopey smirk in the boy's soft voice. He grins and presses up against the naked body, biting Steve's neck. The brunette moans softly and stretches out slowly like a cat. 

"I was looking at all of my... _marks_ on your skin." Billy rasps right into the boy's ear, making him shudder cutely. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah sweetheart. They look _good_ on you." 

Steve chuckles low in his throat and finally turns around. The moonlight shines in his pretty doe-eyes and Billy stops and stares for a moment. They're still dark and wet and fucking gorgeous as before. And his lips... Jesus, his soft lips were still swollen and bitten red. Deeper red bruises marr the pale skin of his Adam's apple and Billy hardens slightly at how possessive they look. 

"I'm cold." Steve whines, hands stretching out blindly for his blanket. 

Billy squeezes the boy's naked thigh before draping it over his own waist, pulling them closer together, like imperfect puzzle pieces before sliding the blanket over them. Steve purrs from the warmth of Billy's skin and the way the cotton of the blanket brushes against his sensitive skin. 

"Better?" Billy asks, kissing Steve's nose and then his lips gently. He grins when Steve blinks up at him with those huge eyes.

"Sort of." 

Billy frowns slightly. "What d'you mean sort of?" 

Steve looks terribly hesitant at first but when he sees the look on Billy's face he spills. 

"I'm really sore... _down there."_ He confesses shyly, the blush practically glowing all over his naked body. 

Billy's face goes deathly serious and he takes Steve's face in his hands. 

"I- ...I didn't hurt you, did I?" He demands in a sort of grunt and whine that makes Steve shake his head quickly before he goes off on a tangent about being a mean machine like his father. 

"No- no, Billy, stop. You didn't. Okay? You didn't hurt me." Steve reassures, his voice awfully apologetic. He kisses Billy hard and revels in the way the blonde sighs into the liplock. Billy's fingers card through his hair and tugs gently at the strands. 

"Didn't hurt me any more than I wanted to be hurt." He whispers hotly into Billy's mouth and gasps when he feels the boy's hard shaft rub insistently against his stomach. 

"Fuck, princess." Billy exhales, rolling them over until Steve's on his back and Billy's hovering over him, between his obscenely spread thighs. Tonight had been their first night together- well, Steve's first time with a boy. But it was also Billy's first time... kissing, loving, fucking... _marking_ someone so... _intimately._ He'd never made love before, but he was quite certain that what he and Steve had done earlier that night, could cut it damn close. 

It had started out slow at first. They'd been lying on Steve's bed next to each other, Billy rasping sweet nothings in Steve's ear and Steve blushing sweetly at those nothings as if they were actually _somethings._ His parents weren't home and they'd been planning this night for some time. Billy had been nervous but Steve... Steve was a mess of nerves, emotions and uncertainty. He'd cried a couple times when Billy swore to him that he'd be so fucking gentle. And then when they'd kissed, Billy could feel his entire world changing within just a few minutes. 

It's when he knew he'd screwed himself. And that the only thing he'd ever think about after that was Steve. 

Steve with his pretty face and his pretty eyes and his gorgeous body and- ...everything about Harrington was beautiful. When they'd gotten into it, Billy wasn't expecting much... maybe a small freak-out and a harsh, _"fuck I've changed my mind, get off my bed!"_ But what he got instead, was Steve crying as the tip went in. And then a quick scramble off his bed to sit, curled up on the top of the stairs just outside his room, Billy's blue shirt wrapped around his naked body. 

Billy remembers quickly slipping on his jeans, low on his waist and still unbuttoned, rushing out the room to find Steve sobbing into his hands. He remembers panicking because he'd thought Steve was hurt. The last thing he wanted to do was fucking hurt the pretty boy. Steve shook his head though, after Billy had pleaded with him to know if he'd really hurt him. He remembers Steve pushing him away as he tried to comfort him.

_Don't touch me!_

_Babe... please..._

_I'm sorry._

Steve didn't want to be touched for a while after that. And Billy had stayed silently by his side, on the stairs until he stopped crying. He didn't even notice the hour go by; too caught up by how pretty Steve looked in his shirt. And how important this was to Steve- ...losing his virginity and the whole spectacle. Billy had never given much thought to sex before Steve. But after seeing the boy react so strongly to it... he finally grasped the gravity of the situation. And after a few calming words, Steve had allowed him to pick him up in his arms, and carry him back to bed. 

What followed was probably the best sex he's ever had, male or female- Steve could fucking be both. He'd committed every cry, sob, moan and whimper to memory, to play in his head over and over. Steve's body had accommodated him beautifully, allowing him access into the deep, hot, slick recesses of Steve's body. The bruises on Steve's skin probably paled in comparison to the mark he'd left inside the boy... after Steve had begged him to... to cum inside his hole. 

Correction- Steve had begged him to _breed_ him. And Billy doesn't remember much after that save for blacking out after he'd blown his load in the boy, Steve cumming immediately after. Jesus, it was beautiful. 

"It's like I can still feel you inside me." Steve murmurs, bringing him back to the present. 

His nose is pressed into Steve's neck while Steve's long, deft fingers play with his hair, arms wrapped around him lazily. He smiles.

"Opened you up real good hm?" 

Steve's skin becomes heated and breaks out in goosebumps at the crude question. Billy would say he's blushing like a virgin but... well, he'd taken care of that earlier. So, Steve's blushing like a newly converted sinner. And it's the most adorable thing he's ever witnessed. 

"Yeah... m'still wet... and leaking.." The boy moans, out of breath as Billy grinds his hips into his. 

"Don't tempt me love." Billy grumbles into Steve's collarbone, knowing fully well that Steve can't handle another round- not at the moment at least. 

"I'm sorry babe." Steve apologizes, kissing Billy's forehead, and fuck if it doesn't sound incredibly sincere. 

"It's okay. There's still tomorrow to get more acquainted with..." Billy growls, staring hotly at Steve and then glancing pointedly at his dick. 

Steve's sorely tempted to say "Billy Jr." but he thinks better of it and just holds Billy closer to him. It's dark and there's moonlight, and Billy's lying on top of him and his body feels different but a _good_ different, and he's not alone. It was funny- almost poetic how giving up something precious to him, gave him something in return at the same time. Billy's love, his attention and his care. 

One night and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
